The Candy Isle
Stacy and Amy have also been able to tame bats, Stacy has a bat named 'Milo' and has been at risk of despawning several times. Amy has a bat named 'Pepsi'. The fairies in the series are able to fulfill jobs such as harvesting crops and mining. The Mermaid Handbook 'The Mermaid Handbook' is a list of tasks for Stacy and Amy to complete in the series, the book was found in a chest underneath a red 'X', marking the spot. The list includes: * love stacy. STAN BTS LOSERS * Get 3 chocolate dogs * Get a army of fairies * Build a Shelter * Craft Coral Armour and Tools * Tame a Bat * Find a Pearl * Trade with a Beach Villager * Make the enchantment table * get candy canes * Recruit a Fairy friend * Make a Backpack * Build a Portal to the Candy Dimension * Find and Ride a Loch Ness Monster * Defeat the Slime Queen * Defeat the Jelly King * Bring back a pet * Build a Candy house on the island * Construct a Trampoline using Trampo-Jelly * Put a name tag on a Narwhal * Make a Dinglehopper Stacy and Amy's Dome Stacy and Amy have spent several episodes building an underwater glass dome to be their new home. The Dome has been filled with sand to remove the water. The dome contains tunnels to other domes and to the surface. The Dome is also a nice way of viewing underwater marine life and spotting pearls (which they need to breath underw Crusty Main Article: Crusty the Crab '' '''Crusty the Crab' is a memorable character in the series, he is known for constantly irritating Stacy by dropping Crab legs, living on her bed and pinching her toes or her fins. Amy loves Crusty and usually defends him. Stacy wasn't happy with the idea of Crusty living in the Dome with them, and Amy convinced Stacy that it was okay. Crusty is named Crusty because he is a crustacean. Memorable Quotes Queen of the Butts 'Queen of the Butts' is a nickname Amy has given to Stacy because most of her fairies have 'Butt' in their name. Fans have also called Stacy this nickname in comments and outside of the series. Mods and Resource Pack The resource pack used in the Candy Isle is called [http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/-cutiecraft-178-/ CutieCraft]. The included mods are: * Mermaid Mod * Oceancraft * CandyCraft * Fairy Mod * Pet Bat * Crystal Hearts '' * ''Backpacks * Not Enough Items * Pokeball Mod * Craftable Horse Armor * [http://minecraft-mods.info/lots-of-things-mod Lots of Things Mod]'' '' * Eternal Frost '' * ''Koadmaster's Pirates * Fairy Lights '' * ''Prismarine Enhanced * Aquatic Abyss * Tropicraft '' * ''The Eternal Frost Story Arcs * PooIsland Beginnings (1-4)' ' * Into The Mines (5-7) * Fairy Folly (8-11) * Missing Button (12-13) * Diving In (14-20) * Gains and Losses (21-29) * Nether Flight (30-31) * Back Home (32-34) * Enter The Candy Dimension (35-38) * Sweetening The Overworld (39-42) * Back To Candyland (43-48) * Sandcastle Building (49-50) * Making New Animal Friends (51-53) * Jewel Hunting (54-56) * Island Upgrades (57-59) * Crafting and Building in the Candy Dimension (60-62) * Working with Animals (63-67) * The Candy Dimension : Part 3 (68-72) * The Underground City (73-76) * Even More Pets! (78-81) * Bedroom Ship Decorations (82-85) * Enter The Eternal Frost Dimension (86-91) * Frosting The Overworld (92-97) * The Great Turtle Race (98) * The Last Adventure (99-100) Ending On February 27th, 2017, Stacy announced that the 100th episode would be the last episode of the Candy Isle. The final episode aired on March 6th, 2017. However, Stacy teased that she wasn't done being a mermaid, and the final shot of the final episode said "To Be Continued..." Different Endings When the final episode aired, both were a little different. In Amy's version of the ending, Stacy is missing along with Crusty and Norman. Amy ventures to the dome only to find Stacy not there and Simon the tree rotted. She packs her Chocolate Wolves Twix and Oreo. She also takes Lester the Iron Golem. The screen fades to black as Amy is traveling across the ocean. In Stacy's version of the ending, Amy never comes back from the Candy Dimension. Stacy finds Crusty and Norman safe and Simon the tree rotting. Amy is nowhere in sight. Stacy packs some animals and sets off on an adventure to find Amy. Episodes See: List of The Candy Isle episodes. Return On April 2nd, 2018, Candy Isle returned to Stacy and Amy's channels. (More info soon) Trivia * The series is nicknamed Mermaid Mondays. * Crusty is the most popular character in Candy Isle. * The girls have traveled to 2 dimensions. * In episodes 44 and 45, Stacy turned her color to pink due to the white backdrop. Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Collaboration